<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Two by thotiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220757">Perfect Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny'>thotiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asking Out, M/M, Prom, Shyness, little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom is coming up, and Seonghwa’s friends keep bothering him about asking Kim Hongjoong, aka his crush of two years, to prom. Seonghwa’s a shy baby, so he doesn’t know if he can, but when his friends step in to help him, he agrees.</p><p>But the only problem is none of them know Hongjoong already has a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Asking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>PROM IS COMING UP! SENIORS, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE TICKETS. AND THIS TIME, WHY DON’T THE GIRLS ASK THE GUYS? YOU GET FREE TICKETS IF YOU DO! </em>
</p><p>That is the sign everyone reads, as they enter the school, the sign hanging by the entrance doors. Seonghwa sighs, as he quickly skims over it. Prom <em>is</em>coming up, and does he have a date? No. Does he want one? Yes. And whom does he want to be his date? Kim Hongjoong.</p><p>Hongjoong is honestly a handsome man. Sure, he is short, but he is still loveable. He is probably the most popular guy in school, and he is just so kind and charming, unlike the school’s popular girls. </p><p>Seonghwa desperately wants to ask Hongjoong out to prom. Even Hongjoong’s friends know he wants to, but they don’t encourage him to. Seonghwa doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t ask them about it. Finally arriving where his friends are, Yeosang is the first to greet him.</p><p>“So, are you going to ask Hongjoong out?” he asks, and Seonghwa sighs.</p><p>“Why are you guys so concerned about this?” he mutters, sitting down at their table. “Worry about your own love life.”</p><p>“I do,” San says, sticking his chin up. “I already asked Wooyoung to prom, and he said yes.”</p><p>Mingi’s eyes light up. “You can ask Hongjoong-hyung out, too! That way you’ll get a free ticket.”</p><p>“Who says I’m going to be the girl in the relationship?” Seonghwa questions defensively, crossing his arms. He then mutters under his breath, “If we are ever in one.”</p><p>“You’re a total bottom, hyung,” Yeosang giggles. “It doesn’t matter if you’re taller or not. You’re such a baby.”</p><p>“I-I can be a top,” Seonghwa frowns.</p><p>San rolls his eyes. “Remember that one time you tried to top Kim So, and you couldn’t? He ended up fucking you.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Seonghwa mutters. “And we did not fuck. I just rode his thighs, and that was it. Why do you guys even care about my love life, anyway?”</p><p>“Because we’re your friends, hyung,” Mingi reminds, and he hugs Seonghwa from behind. “I love you, hyung.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Mingi.” Seonghwa smiles, patting one of Mingi’s hands around his waist. “Now let me go, please. You’re kind of choking me.”</p><p>“Oops, sorry,” Mingi sheepishly giggles, pulling away.</p><p>“So are you going to ask Hongjoong out or not?” Yeosang asks, going back to their original subject.</p><p>“Are <em> you </em>ever going to ask out Jongho?” Seonghwa shoots back, and Yeosang’s cheeks turn red.</p><p>“How about this: if Yeosang asks Jongho out, and he accepts, then you have to ask Hongjoong out, hyung,” San proposes.</p><p>Seonghwa sighs, pursing his lips. He really does want Hongjoong to go with him to prom, but he wouldn’t be able to stand the rejection if Hongjoong did reject. But at the same time, he’ll know how rejection feels like, and what’s there to lose?</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>The other three squeal, high-fiving each other.</p><p>“I’ll tell Wooyoung to give you Jongho’s number,” San tells Yeosang, “so we can get this deal on.”</p><p>“Why don’t you ask Yunho, too, Mingi?” Seonghwa questions, raising an eyebrow at Mingi. “Man up.”</p><p>“H-he already asked me actually,” he mutters shyly, turning red.</p><p>“Look at us, getting boyfriends and all,” Yeosang sniffles, and everyone else laughs.</p><p>“But how should I ask Hongjoong out?” Seonghwa questions, going back to their original subject. “Should I just go up to him? I want to make it special.”</p><p>“You make me feel special~” San sings, and everyone sings along, before they stop, laughing. “I have an idea,” he says, and everyone is intrigued.</p><p>--</p><p>“Hyung!” The white-haired male hears someone call his name. He turns around, smiling as he sees Wooyoung heading toward him.</p><p>“What’s up, Wooyoung?” he asks as Wooyoung stops next to him.</p><p>“The sky,” Wooyoung chuckles, and Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “But for real, are you going to be busy tomorrow during lunch?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” he replies after a small while. “Why?”</p><p>“Come to the fields during lunch,” Wooyoung explains. “You’ll see why, when you get there.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Bye, hyung!” Wooyoung cheerfully says, already hurriedly walking away. Hongjoong sighs.</p><p>--</p><p>The next morning, Seonghwa wakes up, when his alarm starts ringing. He groans, smacking the device to make it shut up. He had stayed up until two-fifty last night, trying to find a special way to way to ask out Hongjoong. He had listened to San’s idea, and that’s what they are going with, but Seonghwa wanted to see how he could make it more special. He decided to dress up nice and give Hongjoong a peck on his cheek if he did accept. And luckily for him, Jongho has said yes to Yeosang.</p><p>“Get up, sweetie, it’s time for school,” his father’s voice says from outside, lightly knocking on his door.</p><p>“I’m up, dad,” Seonghwa answers, and he hears his father’s footsteps walk away.</p><p>Seonghwa yawns, rubbing his eyes, before getting up from his comfortable bed. He walks toward his closet, skimming through his choices. He really wants to look nice today, but not too nice, in case Hongjoong says no. Seonghwa grabs an outfit and changes into a mix of a cool gray and cadet blue long-sleeved button-up shirt, the sleeves being too long that it makes him have slight sweater paws, strings zig-zagging their way up on his chest portion, and black jeans. Seonghwa knows this isn’t too fancy, but not too dull either. He then parts his light brown hair to the side, putting on a faint color of peach eyeshadow around his eyes, making them pop. He finally puts on a small coat of light red lip gloss and looks at his reflection in the mirror. <em> Perfect. </em></p><p> Seonghwa opens the door to his room but jumps slightly when he sees that his dad is about to knock on the door. His dad raises an eyebrow, but then skims his eyes down Seonghwa’s frame, and a soft smile comes onto his face.</p><p>“Why are you dressed up so nice, sweetie?” he asks, leading Seonghwa down the stairs.</p><p>“I-I’m going to ask someone out to prom,” he replies nervously, and his dad coos softly.</p><p>“Who’s the lucky guy?” he questions.</p><p>“K-Kim Hongjoong,” Seonghwa answers. </p><p>His dad nods. “Good luck, then, sweetie. If he says no, then he doesn’t know what he’s missing.”</p><p>“Thanks, dad.”</p><p>--</p><p>Yeosang, San, and Mingi wait patiently outside of Seonghwa’s classroom. They had gotten out to escort Seonghwa toward the fields, where his big ask is going to be, and are waiting for the oldest to get out. The bell soon rings, and Seonghwa is surprised that his friends are waiting outside for him. But he should’ve expected this.</p><p>“You look hot,” Yeosang compliments. He was late this morning, so he didn’t get the chance to see how Seonghwa looks. “I swear if Hongjoong says no, he’s going to regret it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sangie.” Seonghwa smiles at him. “Are you guys gonna record?”</p><p>“Yeah.” San nods, holding up his phone. “We have to, anyway. I spoke to Sunmi-noona yesterday, and she said that they needed proof that the girl in the relationship was the one asking.”</p><p>Seonghwa nods, breathing shakily. “Let’s go, then. Do the guys know what to do?”</p><p>“Of course,” Mingi replies. “I told Yunho I would text him when everything’s ready.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mingi.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Why did you take so long, hyung?” Yunho slightly scolds, as Hongjoong finally appears. “I’ve been waiting for you for like three minutes now."</p><p>“Shut up, Yunho,” the older chuckles. “But why the rush?”</p><p>“What were you doing?” Yunho asks, ignoring Hongjoong’s question.</p><p>“I was talking to Chungha,” he replies. “She’s my date, remember?”</p><p>“She is?!” Yunho feels dread creeping up in him, and he takes out his phone to tell Mingi they should cancel Seonghwa’s proposal.</p><p>“Who are you going to text?” Hongjoong questions. “Where are we going, Yunho?”</p><p>“Um...” The brown-haired male purses his lips. “Just promise me you won’t hurt Seonghwa.”</p><p>“Seonghwa?” Hongjoong’s eyebrows knit together. “Is he a part of this? What does he have to do with this?”</p><p>“Just... You’ll see,” Yunho mutters, and Hongjoong sighs, deciding not to ask any more questions.</p><p>--</p><p>“Is everything ready?” Jongho inquires, and the others nod.</p><p>“Hyung just needs to get here,” Yeosang mutters. “Where are hyung and Yunho? They should be here by now.”</p><p>“Patience, Yeosang,” Seonghwa says, even though his heart is beating a thousand miles per minute. He tries to calm his racing heartbeat by taking deep breaths.</p><p>“I see them,” San informs, and he motions toward Hongjoong’s mob of white hair next to Yunho’s mob of brown hair. “You ready, hyung?”</p><p> Seonghwa nods, taking a shaky deep breath.</p><p>-</p><p>“Where are you taking me?” Hongjoong whines, as he still follows behind Yunho. His legs are tired, and Yunho is walking too fast for him. </p><p>“We’re almost there,” Yunho mutters. Hongjoong groans, but still follows behind Yunho. They soon arrive at the fields, and Hongjoong raises an eyebrow, as he sees Mingi and the rest. He looks at Yunho in confusion but doesn’t voice his thoughts. “We’re here,” he announces, and everyone looks relieved.</p><p>“P-please wait until the end,” Seonghwa says nervously to Hongjoong, and the younger nods, even though he is still a bit confused.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Seonghwa starts:</p><p>
  <em>“You can be the peanut butter to my jelly<br/>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br/>You can be the captain<br/>And I can be your first mate<br/>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date<br/>You can be the hero<br/>And I can be your sidekick<br/>You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split<br/>You can be the rain from the cloud when it’s stormin’<br/>Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t know if I could ever be without you<br/>‘Cause boy, you complete me<br/>And in time I know that we’ll both see That we’re all we need<br/>‘Cause you’re the apple to my pie<br/>You’re the straw to my berry<br/>You’re the smoke to my high.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“‘Cause you’re the one for me (for me)<br/>And I’m the one for you (for you)<br/>You take the both of us (of us)<br/>And we’re the perfect two<br/>We’re the perfect two<br/>We’re the perfect two<br/>Baby me and you<br/>We’re the perfect two.”</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong has a small smile on his face, warmth spreading over his chest. But his heart stops at Seonghwa’s next words:</p><p>
  <em>“We’re the perfect two, baby, me and you. So please do me the honor, and be my date to the prom.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s finally prom, and Hongjoong shows up looking sexy with his date, Kim Chungha. Seonghwa is there alone and is sad to see Hongjoong with Chungha, but at least Hongjoong’s happy.</p><p>Well, that’s what Seongwha thinks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“We’re the perfect two, baby, me and you. So please do me the honor, and be my date to the prom.”</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong’s eyes widen, and he feels everyone's eyes on him. Seonghwa closes his mouth, finally done with singing, and they wait anxiously for Hongjoong’s response. Yunho just happens to be the only that knows what Hongjoong is going to say.</p><p>“I-I...” the second oldest stammers. Hongjoong can’t really speak with the puppy eyes Seonghwa is giving him. Finally deciding to just tell the truth, Hongjoong takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Hwa, but I already have a date.”</p><p>And that’s when Seonghwa’s world comes crumbling down.</p><p>“O-oh,” he manages to let out, fighting back tears. </p><p>Tension fills the air, and no one speaks up, not wanting to. Until Yeosang is the one that breaks it, putting his arm around Seonghwa.</p><p>“Excuse us,” Yeosang says, starting to lead Seonghwa away, San and Mingi following behind.</p><p>“You should’ve accepted, hyung,” Jongho sighs, his arms crossed. “That was a pretty sweet ask.”</p><p>“But Chungha-noona already asked me,” Hongjoong frowns. He really <em>did </em>want to say yes to Seonghwa, but he wishes Seonghwa had asked him first before Chungha.</p><p>--</p><p>When the four of them finally arrive at the bathroom, Seonghwa breaks down. He breaks down into tears, and everyone else’s arms wrap around him. They soothe him, letting him cry, as they know how important this was to Seonghwa. </p><p>“I-I knew I shouldn’t have asked him,” he sobs, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Seonghwa’s makeup is completely ruined, but he doesn’t care. He pushes the others’ arms off of him. “Why did you guys force me to? Did you guys know?”</p><p>“Of course not, hyung,” San says softly. “We would never do that to you.”</p><p>“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Seonghwa mutters before he breaks down again.</p><p>--</p><p>“I’m not going to prom,” Seonghwa tells, as he walks inside his house. He knows his mom would be waiting for him since she also knew he was asking Hongjoong. They had gotten a bit too excited, and started talking about where they would go buy Seonghwa’s tux, not even thinking about the possibility that Seonghwa might get rejected.</p><p>“What?” His mom’s face falls into a frown. “Why not?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want to,” Seonghwa mutters, climbing up the stairs.</p><p>His mom’s eyebrows furrow and she follows behind her son. They walk upstairs into Seonghwa’s bedroom, and he collapses down on his bed on his stomach. He clutches his pillow, and they are engulfed in silence before Seonghwa’s mom notices her son is shaking. That’s when she realizes why Seonghwa doesn’t want to go.</p><p>“Honey,” his mom says softly, “you have to go. It’s <em>prom</em>. You’ve been dreaming of going ever since you were four.”</p><p>“W-well, now I don’t want t-to,” Seonghwa says, and his mom sighs.</p><p>His mom gets up, leaving his room. Seonghwa doesn’t really care and continues to cry quietly. He soon hears footsteps, and his mom enters his room again. He feels the bed dip a little, and she is by his side, holding a photo album.</p><p>“Look,” she says, but Seonghwa doesn’t look up. “Honey, please.” Seonghwa sighs, turning his head. His mom frowns, as she sees the tears still running down her son’s face, and she wipes them away. She opens the photo album and goes toward a specific page, showing it to her son. She points to a beautiful woman all glammed up with a navy blue satin dress, matching heels on her feet. “Do you know who this is?”</p><p>“Y-you?” Seonghwa guesses, before letting out a small hiccup.</p><p>His mom nods. “Yes. That was me. Now notice how I didn’t have a date. I only had my friend. I still had a good time, even though I didn’t have a date.”</p><p>“Mom-”</p><p>“Hear me out, sweetie,” she softly interrupts. “I asked a boy out, too. He was in my science class, and I asked him out since I thought he was cute. He rejected me. I was just as sad as you, but your grandma didn't dare to not take me to prom because of that. She glammed me up, as you can see, and she let me borrow her heels from when she went to prom. I don’t think you want heels, but I do have your grandfather’s tux. Now I don’t know why you're sad, but I sense it has something to do with Hongjoong, yes?” Seonghwa slowly nods against his pillow. “You should still go to prom, sweetie,” she repeats. “I promise you it’ll be the best experience ever. And luckily enough for me, that’s where I met your father. And who knows? Maybe you’ll find your true love there, too.”</p><p>Seonghwa slightly smiles. “Okay... But only if you promise me you’ll glam me up, as grandma did to you.”</p><p>His mom laughs, and she presses a soft kiss on her son’s forehead. “I promise, sweetie.”</p><p>--</p><p>Four days later, it is prom. It might’ve seemed like four days, but to Seonghwa, it seems like four hours. He was nervous all week, but kind of excited, too. They had all agreed that Mingi would be the one taking them, and they would leave at seven.</p><p>Currently, Seonghwa is getting out of the bathroom after taking a shower. His mom is going to help him get ready, and once he is, he knows she is going to take a bunch of pictures of him. But Seonghwa doesn’t mind.</p><p>“Hair, makeup, or clothes first?” his mom asks, as soon as he appears. </p><p>“Clothes,” he replies. That way when Seonghwa puts on his clothes, his hair and makeup wouldn’t be affected.</p><p>His mom nods, and she grabs the tux that is in the clear plastic bag. She smiles warmly at it, before taking it out of the bag. She helps Seonghwa put it on, and it fits a bit big on him, but his mom promises she would make the arrangements later. Sitting Seonghwa down on a chair in front of the mirror, his mom grabs his makeup stuff and takes some things out. She applies the normal stuff like foundation, before applying navy blue eyeshadow on his eyelids. It matches well with his tux—the tux is black, but it looks like a dark blue if you put it in the light—and she puts a little bit of glitter as well. She also puts eyeliner and mascara, before moving to Seonghwa’s lips. She just applies a light coat of lip gloss, making his lips shine.</p><p>“You look beautiful, honey,” she compliments, starting to tear up. Seonghwa smiles at his mom but reminds her his hair isn’t done yet. He hears her curse under her breath, and he lets out a giggle. His mom brushes his hair down, but parts it down in the middle, softly pushing the two sides of hair to the side.  “All done,” she announces, admiring her work.</p><p>“Thanks, mom.” Seonghwa smiles at her, getting up.</p><p>“Wait, we still need to make adjustments to the suit,” she says. “What fits big on you?”</p><p>“Only the blazer and shirt,” Seonghwa replies, and his mom takes them off him. She leaves for a few minutes, before she returns, the shirt and blazer hanging on her arm. She helps Seonghwa put them on again, and the blazer and shirt definitely fit better, hugging his waist better than before. “Thanks, mom,” he says once again when they are done.</p><p>His mom nods, and she leads her son downstairs. His dad is waiting for them, and a big warm smile comes onto his face, as he sees his son.</p><p>“You look beautiful, sweetie,” his dad compliments, and Seonghwa blushes. </p><p>“Thanks, dad,” he says.</p><p>“Let me take a picture of you with your dad,” Seonghwa’s mom says, and the two huddle close together. Seonghwa then takes a picture with his mom, before they all take a picture together.  “Ah, these look beautiful,” she sniffles, her eyes welling up with tears. “My baby’s growing up.”</p><p>Seonghwa smiles, and they hear the doorbell ring. Seonghwa’s mom is the one that opens the door, and she smiles, as she sees Seonghwa’s friends outside. She compliments them on how they look, and they thank her. They all walk in, and once Seonghwa’s friends look at him, their jaws drop.</p><p>“Wow,” Yeosang whistles. “You know, if we weren’t both bottoms, I’d totally date you.”</p><p>Seonghwa giggles. “Thanks, I guess.”</p><p>“The four of you, huddle close together,” Seonghwa’s mom says, aiming her camera at them. “Say cheese!”</p><p>The four laugh and say ‘cheese’ in unison, the camera clicking. Seonghwa’s mom takes a few more pictures before she stops.</p><p>“You guys have fun,” Seonghwa’s dad wishes, as the youngers thank them, piling out of the house.</p><p>Seonghwa’s parents nod, and they bid them goodbye before they completely leave the house. They head toward Mingi’s car and get in.</p><p>“Hongjoong-hyung doesn’t know what he’s missing,” San states, and Seonghwa rolls his eyes. </p><p>--</p><p>The four of them walk toward the school, all of them smiling, as they see Jongho, Wooyoung, and Yunho waiting for them by the entrance. Yeosang, San, and Mingi go toward their dates, and blush, as they give them their corsage. The other three thank them, pecking their cheeks.</p><p>“You look beautiful, Seonghwa-hyung,” Jongho comments, as he finally looks away from Yeosang. “You should really enjoy tonight.”</p><p>“Trust me I’m planning to,” Seonghwa assures, smiling at the youngest. “And thank you. You look great, too.”</p><p>“Hyung, stop flirting with my date, and Jongho, stop flirting with my best friend,” Yeosang speaks up, and the other two laugh.</p><p>“Sorry, Yeosang,” they say in unison.</p><p>“Should we head in?” Wooyoung asks, and they all nod.</p><p>Prom is being held at the gym—no surprise there—so that’s where they walk. Thankfully the room doesn’t smell like sweat, alcohol, and sex like parties the seniors and juniors throw. It only smells a bit like alcohol, but that’s it.</p><p>“What table number are we again?” San questions.</p><p>“Four,” Yunho replies, and they walk toward the table that has the sign ‘4’.</p><p>They all place their things down, before deciding to get food and drinks. They come back, and Mingi gets their attention, motioning toward the entrance.</p><p>“Look, Hongjoong and his date are here,” he announces, and everyone looks up.</p><p>Hongjoong and his date are indeed here. Hongjoong looks so sexy and handsome, with his white hair slicked back, light eyeshadow around his eyes, making them pop, and wearing a black tux. Clinging to his arm is Kim Chungha, and she is wearing a rose gold satin cross back satin jersey gown, her blonde-almost-white hair up in a waterfall braid hairdo, beige eyeshadow around her eyes, pink lipstick coating her lips.</p><p>“They look pretty together,” Seonghwa compliments.</p><p>“Oh, shit, they’re coming our way,” Jongho says, and everyone looks up to see he is right.</p><p>-</p><p>“What table number did we get?” Chungha asks as she links her arm with Hongjoong’s.</p><p>Hongjoong gets out their ticket, reading the number four. <em>Please, god, don’t let Seonghwa sit at this table, too. </em>“Uh, we got four.”</p><p>Chungha nods and she skims the room for the table. She soon finds it, and lightly taps Hongjoong’s arm. “Aren’t those your friends?” Hongjoong looks where Chungha is looking at, and nods. But he internally groans, when he sees Seonghwa. <em>Wait, is that even him? Oh my god, he looks so damn beautiful. What the fuck. </em>“Let’s go, then,” she says. Hongjoong isn’t really paying attention to her, too focused on how beautiful Seonghwa looks, but still follows behind Chungha.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Hongjoong greets, finally breaking out of his trance when Chungha lightly elbows his stomach. He refuses to look at Seonghwa, so he and Chungha sit down on the other side. “Everyone, this is my date, Kim Chungha. Noona, you’ve met my friends before, right?”</p><p>Chungha nods. “Hi, everyone.”</p><p>“Hi,” everyone greets back. Everyone except Seonghwa. He sees how Hongjoong doesn’t dare to look at him, and instead sits down next to Yeosang and Jongho. That is where San and Wooyoung are sitting, and Hongjoong probably knows, because Wooyoung’s sweater is on the back of the chair.</p><p>But if Hongjoong wants to be like that, then fine. Two can play that game.</p><p>--</p><p>Over the night, Chungha can’t help but notice that Hongjoong isn’t really happy. Whenever she would ask him to dance—it hasn’t been vice versa for the past two hours—Hongjoong would let out a quiet groan but agree. She also notices how he keeps staring at Seonghwa when the brunette isn’t looking, and Chungha grows confused. She knows Hongjoong is bisexual, so does he have a crush on Seonghwa?</p><p>Finally having enough, when Hongjoong doesn’t get the sign that she wants to borrow his jacket, Chungha drags Hongjoong outside. The whitette is a bit confused, but he doesn’t ask or say anything.</p><p>“Are you feeling alright tonight, Hongjoong?” Chungha asks, crossing her arms.</p><p>“What do you mean, noona?” Hongjoong tilts his head in confusion.</p><p>Chungha rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean. Are you not happy with me? You don’t even want to dance with me, and you stared at Seonghwa all night.”</p><p>Even though it is night time, Chungha can still see the blush on Hongjoong’s cheeks. She lets out a small scoff, feeling hurt. She had heard about Seonghwa asking Hongjoong out to prom, but he, fortunately for her, had said no. But he might’ve just had said yes, because of the way he is acting tonight.</p><p>“I’m sorry, noona,” he apologizes. “I haven’t been fair to you tonight. Truth is...I really can’t stop thinking about Seonghwa ever since he asked me to prom. I know I should’ve told you something, but I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry. You can slap me if you want. I deserve it.”</p><p>Chungha sighs. She looks down at her arm, seeing the corsage. They are navy flowers, which goes well with her dress. And she knows it would look great with Seonghwa’s tux. “Here,” she says, taking it off her wrist. “Give this to Seonghwa instead. I accept your apology, as long as we can still be friends.”</p><p>Hongjoong smiles, and he nods, grabbing the corsage from Chungha. “Of course. Thanks, noona.”</p><p>Chungha nods this time. “Good luck, Joong.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He smiles at her, and she nods, giving him a quick hug, before walking back inside the gym. Hongjoong sighs, staring at the corsage in his hands, before getting up, and heading inside the gym as well.</p><p>-</p><p>Over the hours, Seonghwa has danced with his friends. He's having fun, and the food is finally delicious, so he is having a great time. His mom turned out to be right. But Seonghwa doesn’t fail to notice how miserable Hongjoong looks. He feels bad for the younger but doesn’t do anything since Hongjoong is still giving him the silent treatment. </p><p>“Nice dance moves, Hwa,” Jeongguk compliments, and Seonghwa smiles at him, the song ending.</p><p>“Thanks, hyung.” Seonghwa smiles at Jeongguk, before walking back toward their table. As he arrives, he notices that Chungha and Hongjoong are gone, and wonders where they went. <em>They probably went somewhere more private. Anyway, Hwa, you shouldn’t care.</em></p><p>But Seonghwa <em>does </em>care. Yet, he stays in his seat. Yeosang returns from the bathroom, so the two of them just talk, even though the music is really loud. But soon, Yeosang is invited to the dance floor by Jongho, and Yeosang sends Seonghwa an apologetic look, before going with Jongho.</p><p>Seonghwa just gives him an assuring nod, waving him off. He lets out a soft sigh, taking a sip of his Queen-a-Colada. This is his seventh one, but he doesn’t feel drunk. Not yet. As Seonghwa drinks more of his drink, he can’t help but keep his gaze on the door, hoping that Hongjoong would come back alone. But he knows that would never happen.</p><p>Except, it does.</p><p>The gym doors open, and Seonghwa’s eyes widen, as he slowly chokes on his drink. He stops his coughing fit and watches as Hongjoong heads toward him. Seonghwa panics and tries to look for something to do, so it wouldn’t be obvious he is staring at Hongjoong.</p><p>“Hey,” he greets softly, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“H-hey,” Seonghwa greets back nervously. “Where’s your date?”</p><p>Hongjoong sighs, fiddling with something in his hands. Seonghwa can’t see what it is. “We broke up, I guess. She left me.”</p><p>“Oh.” Seonghwa doesn’t know what to say to that. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Hongjoong assures, and he finally looks up to meet Seonghwa’s eyes. They hold eye contact, and Seonghwa feels shy under the younger’s gaze. “She left me, because...she saw how I kept staring at you, and how I didn’t want to spend time with her.”</p><p>“W-what?” Seonghwa can’t believe his ears.</p><p>Hongjoong smiles, and he softly takes Seonghwa’s hand in his. “Ever since you asked me to prom, I couldn’t get you out of my head, Park Seonghwa.” Hongjoong sighs, not really feeling like yelling over the loud music. “Mind if we go outside?” Seonghwa shakes his head, and they both get up to leave. They walk through the gym doors, and Seonghwa waits for Hongjoong to start talking again. “Ever since you asked me to prom, I couldn’t get you out of my head, Park Seonghwa,” he repeats since Seonghwa didn’t hear him the first time. Seonghwa’s eyes widen, and his cheeks feel warm. “I wasn’t supposed to fall for you. I was supposed to get with Chungha, get into a relationship with her, and probably even marry her. Or any other girl for that matter. Why did I fall for you?”</p><p>“I-I...” Seonghwa doesn’t know what to say.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything,” Hongjoong guarantees. “But answer my question, if you can. Do you still have feelings for me, Park Seonghwa?” Seonghwa bites his bottom lip, and he hesitantly nods. Hongjoong smiles, and he takes a step closer to the older. “Then that’s great because I think I’ve grown feelings for you, too.”</p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes widen, and he squeals internally. He has a smile on his face, and Hongjoong takes one more step closer, their faces now centimeters apart. And Seonghwa now can’t stop staring at Hongjoong’s lips. “Can I...kiss you?” he asks, and Seonghwa nods excitedly. Hongjoong leans in closer, his hand softly touching Seonghwa’s jaw, whilst the other one went down to the older’s waist, bringing him closer. Seonghwa is squealing to himself, but he happily kisses the younger back, placing his hands on Hongjoong’s biceps. They kiss for a few more seconds, before they pull away, smiling at each other. “Park Seonghwa, will you be my date to prom?” he questions breathlessly and Seonghwa responds by pressing their lips together once again. </p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanxx for all the love on this one! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanxx for all the love on my last fic! </p><p>(title: auburn’s “perfect two”. lyrics also belong to her.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>